


Black and Orange

by MidnightMonster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Cat John, Cat Mycroft, Cat Sherlock, Catlock, John is a Cat, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse, Sherlock is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMonster/pseuds/MidnightMonster
Summary: How John and Sherlock find their home as cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a really silly fic and I don't even know where it came from, but I hope it's not completely rubbish. Feedbacks are welcomed but don't be too harsh, please!
> 
> Anyway, in this fic let's just say that animals could be alphas or omegas.

"For God's sake Mycroft!" Sherlock meowed angrily. "I wasn't going to eat it I am not stupid." The black cat shot a glare at the grey one.

Sherlock hated that his brother was always keeping an eye on him by ordering one of the other cats to watch him. He wasn't a kitten anymore, but unfortunately Mycroft couldn't get it through his thick head.

"Then what was your intention with that rat? Couldn't you smell the poison?" Mycroft flicked his grey tail disaprovingly.

"Of course I smelled it. I just wanted to experiment." Sherlock growled in annoyance then walked away with his chin and tail held high.

Mycroft followed his brother's silhouette with his eyes until he disappeared at the corner. He let out sigh and lied down, closing his eyes and preparing to sleep.

Mycroft and Sherlock were from the same litter, the only two who survived. Though Sherlock had been weaker and slimmer than the others he surprisingly survived and Mycroft was protective of him ever since. They always lived on the streets, at first it was hard but then Mycroft became the leader of the cats around the area.

"Hey Sherlock!" Mycroft's eyes snapped open and landed on a small mostly orange kitten.

Mycroft let out an irritated huff at the high pitched meow. John was a friend of Sherlock's, perhaps his only friend.

"Oh, hi Mycroft." John meowed and was about to say something else but then they heard Sherlock's paws hitting the ground in a hurrid pace.

The next thing Mycroft knew John and Sherlock were in a playful cat fight. After a few minutes they stormed off with a flick of their tails. Mycroft rolled his eyes and went back to sleep, trusting John to keep his brother out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it and sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
> -MM


	2. Chapter 2

"John! Hurry up!" Sherlock looked behind himself as he ran down the alley with his friend in tow. 

Today Sherlock decided to test how long did one of the stray dogs' tolerance could be stretched. It barely took five minutes and the dog was chasing them. 

Before Sherlock jumped on top of a bin, which was next to a wall at the end of the alley, he grabbed John at the back of his neck with his mouth and he leapt onto it. Then he jumped onto the wall and put John down. They glanced back to the dog who was barking and cursing at them.

Paying no mind to him they laid down to catch their breath. 

"There was no need for you to grab me again." John grumbled in annoyance but he still snuggled closer to Sherlock against the cold.

"You are still small John." Sherlock said with a teasing meow. "Ow." He whined as John tugged on his ear but then licked it to smooth the spot.

"Next Spring I will be big enough." He stated and held his chin high but then he shivered as the cold wind picked up.

Sherlock wrapped his tail around John tighter and regarded his companion with worry. It would be John's first winter and Sherlock was worried. The first winter was always a critical point in the stray cats' life. Even himself had barely survived his first cold season. But John had better chances than him. He had a whole Summer to grow and get strong and he had Sherlock by his side who wouldn't let some stupid cold take him away. Not that Sherlock was such an expert, this would only be his second winter.

Sherlock knew he was more than a year old because he presented as an alpha not long ago just like Mycroft and he really hoped John would be an omega. His omega. Unfortunately he had to wait till John was a year old so he would present.

He was snapped out of his musings when he felt the first drops of icy rain hit his fur. John was half asleep by then so he was drowsy as he was woken up by the black cat. 

Sherlock picked him up again, enjoying that he could carry him though the orange cat demanded to be put down once they were on the ground again. Fortunately the dog was long gone by then.

As they started to head back to Sherlock and Mycroft's sleeping place it started raining more heavily, therefore they picked up speed and they arrived in no time. Mycroft was already there glaring up at the sky.

Sherlock crawled into their box next to him and pulled John in too. There was no way Sherlock would let his friend go back to his box in the quickly approaching storm.

Without much complain the orange kitten snuggled into him and boh of them fell asleep in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of November when John and Sherlock were walking down the streets searching for something to eat. Though Sherlock planned to give every food he find to John. 

It was a hard week for them. They had barely found a few bites. 

"Sherlock, what are we gonna do?" John asked as the Sun started to set and they didn't find food again.

John started to walk closer to Sherlock as the temperature dropped. The black cat was thinking about places where they could check for food when a white van stopped near them.

Sherlock unfortunately paid no mind to the men who stepped out of it and started to approach them. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when it was too late. With a quick move John was snatched away from beside him and thrown into a cage.

Sherlock hissed, showing his teeth and his fur stood up on his back as the other man tried to grab him. He clawed at the hand and was satisfied when he sliced into flesh. He tried to attack again but John's meow stopped him.

"Sherlock run!" He looked at him in disbelief but saw the pleading look in John's eyes. 

"I will find you John." He promised then ran off quickly. 

Sherlock couldn't remember the way back to his box. He was concentrating on not panicking too much. John was taken and all of it was his fault. If he paid better attention. If he didn't bring John along. If- He stopped himself in mid thought, reminding himself that he was supposed to be calm.

When he reached his box he almost crashed into Mycroft. As soon as he registered that it was his brother his thin control snapped and he became a panicked mess.

"They took him! He is gone! Mycroft!" Sherlock panted while he let out desperate meows. 

"Sherlock!" Mycroft tried to get through his brother's panic clouded brain. "Sherlock! Calm down!"

Slowly, a few minutes later Sherlock's breathing slowed. Mycroft gently nudged his brother into their box. Sherlock's leg gave up underneath him and he slumped into the slightly dirty jumper which they often used as a bed.

"He is gone Mycroft. You have to help, please." Sherlock begged.

"Don't worry brother dear, we will get him back."

Sherlock wanted desperately to believe in his words, in fact he wanted to start to search in that instant but the exhaustion caught up to him. He needed sleep before he went after John. However as he closed his eyes images flashed through his mind all of them showing John. Sherlock curled tighter, thinking, that maybe, this would chase away the tightening in his chest. But deep down he knew that only a specific orange, fur ball could save him from feeling like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it and sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
> -MM

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and sorry for any grammar mistakes!


End file.
